


[podfic] love will lead us all to smithereens

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Character Study, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: “I’m going to die in your arms, you know.”“Do you use that line on everyone you come across?” Baze asks.“No,” the man replies with a smile. “Just you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [love will lead us all to smithereens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924179) by [poseidon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poseidon/pseuds/poseidon). 



> Thank you very much, Poseidon, for your recording permission! (It's fun to thank a Greek god for permission to record their story.)

Title: [love will lead us all to smithereens](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8924179)  
Length: 12:14  
File size/type: 22.5 MB/mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/gj2793gfjww7g0b/love_will_lead_us_all_to_smithereens.mp3)


End file.
